Tentang Kamu
by yelros
Summary: "Apa kau tidak kesepian?" Tanya Neji tanpa menatap Tenten. Pandangannya lurus ke depan.


TENTANG KAMU

Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto

Tentang Kamu © Bunga Citra Lestari

Rated : T

Genre : Romance-general

Warning: gaje (banget), typo(s), deskripsi kurang

* * *

konnhiciwa minna-san. saya author baru. ini debut saya bikin fanfict ataupun songfict di fandom manapun. jadi mungkin hasilnya jelek.

happy reading!

_

* * *

Ku tak bisa menapak_

_Ku tak bisa membaca tentang kamu_

_Tentang kamu_

_Kau buat ku bertanya selalu dalam hatiku tentang kamu_

_Tentang kamu_

Sore hari, saat matahari mulai meninggalkan tahtanya menuju ke peraduannya dan di saat burung – brurung yang telah seharian terbang bebas kini menuju peristirahatannya, di lapangan latihan di suatu desa yang damai, Konoha. Terlihat sepasang shinobi muda tengah terlibat _sparring_.

"Kau jangan lengah!" kata seorang dari mereka

"Aku tak lengah." Kata seorangnya lagi

Suara kunai, shuriken dan senjata lain terdengar saling bergesek dan tak ayal terjatuh ke sana kemari. Benar – benar latihan yang sangat serius sehingga membuat para pelakunya terlarut dalam latihan tersebut hingga tak menyadari petang sudah datang.

"Huffttt….. lagi – lagi aku kalah. Kau memang hebat Neji."

"Lain kali lakukan yang lebih serius, Tenten." Kata Neji datar.

_'Siapa bilang aku tidak serius?'_

"Yah…. Lain kali aku pasti menang. He he he." Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Tenten

"…"

Hari ini mereka kembali melakukan rutinitas mereka – berlatih bersama. Berdua saja tanpa Lee dan Gai. Dan seperti hari biasanya Tenten harus bertekuk lutut di hadapan Hyuuga jenius itu.

"Wah, sudah gelap begini? Ternyata tak terasa kita sudah latihan sepanjang sore."

"Karena kita tak ada misi, waktu luang harus diisi dengan latihan."

"Ah .. iya." Kata Tenten kemudian bangkit dan memunguti senjatanya yang menjadi 'korban' _kaiten_ dari 'si muka es'. Tanpa dia sadari sepasang mata lavender tak melepas pandangannya darinya. Mata yang tajam dan sulit terbaca terus memperhatikan Sang _Weapon Mistress_ yang sedang membenahi senjatanya.

"Hmmm Neji?" seruan itu sedikit mengagetkan pria Hyuuga itu tapi dapat tertutupi dibalik wajah stoicnya itu.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa tidak ajak Lee dan Gai-sensei. Mereka tak ada misi hari ini, kan? Sudah lama kita tak latihan sama- sama berempat." kini Tenten selesai membereskan senjatanya dan berjalan mendekat ke Neji.

"Mereka punya agenda latihan sendiri hari ini. Katanya latihan rahasia" Kata Neji datar.

"Oh .. begitu." Kata Tenten sekenanya dan tak mau ambil pusing tentang latihan rahasia Konoha _Green Beast_ itu.

Tenten memperhatikan Neji. Matanya berhenti pada lengan kanan bagian atas Neji yang meneteskan darah.

"Ah..Neji kau terluka." Kata Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah luka tersebut

Refleks Neji langsung melihat lengannya. Memang benar ada luka menganga di sana. Mungkin tergores kunai. Darah segar mengucur meski tak terlalu banyak.

_'Aku tak sadar.'_ Pikirnya (ya tidak sadar kan dari tadi lihatin Tenten terus =))

Neji memegangi lukanya yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu berarti bagi seorang shinobi sepertinya.

"Neji biar aku bantu obati lukamu".

"Tidak usah ini cuma luka kecil."

"Sudahlah jangan menolak. Aku kan yang menyebabkan lukamu itu. Lagipula kita kan teman."

_'Teman'_

Tenten ngotot walaupun Neji menolak. Kini 'si muka es' hanya bisa mengalah kepada sang _Weapon Mistress _yang keras kepala. Tenten kemudian dengan cekatan membalut luka Neji dengan sapu tangannya. Jaraknya dengan Neji sedikit dekat membuatnya tanpa sadar memperhatikan wajah si _stoic face_ itu. Rupanya Neji sedang memperhatikan lukanya yang –dengan terpaksa- dibalut oleh Tenten.

Tenten terus melakukan tugasnya sambil –diam – diam- memperhatikan wajah Neji. Benar – benar ukiran Sang Pencipta yang sempurna. Hidung mancung, kulit putih mulus, mata yang tajam dan bibir yang bak delima. Sontak membuat Tenten _blushing_.

Tapi itu semua seakan tak tampak karena sifatnya yang dingin dan introvert. Wajahnya selalu ketus. Adalah orang yang beruntung yang pernah melihat Neji tersenyum. Bahkan Hinata –sepupunya- tidak pernah melihat senyum Neji setelah insiden yang terpaksa merenggut nyawa _ojii-sannya_ –ayahnya Neji- itu, bisa dibilang senyum hilang dari wajah yang nyaris sempurna itu. Yang ada hanya senyum sinis yang merendahkan. Tapi untunglah setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto di arena pertarungan waktu ujian Chunin dulu membuatnya sedikit banyak berubah dari sifatnya yang angkuh dan senang meremehkan orang lain.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Neji sontak membuat Tenten kaget.

"A-Apa?"

"Kenapa kau melihat wajahku seperti itu?"

'_Mati aku.'_

"Ah..eh…." refleks Tenten jadi ketularan penyakitnya Hinata- gagap. "Itu….. tadi aku melamun.. hehehehe " Tenten memaksakan tawanya yang terdengar garing.

"Sudah selesai balutnya?"

"Ah..iya." ternyata lukanya telah terbalut sempurna. Tenten tak sadar karena dari tadi hanya memperhatikan wajah Neji terus.

Neji lalu membalikkan badan membelakangi Tenten menuju tempat dimana dia meletakkan barang – barangnya – yang dibawanya berlatih-. Tenten memperhatikan punggung tegak di hadapannya itu. Benar – benar orang yang penuh msiteri. Ya walaupun mereka telah bersama selama bertahun – bertahun –sebagai _teammate_- begitu banyak yang tidak Tenten ketahui tentang Neji jika dibandingkan hal yang dia ketahui tentang Lee dan Gai-sensai. Sifatnya yang tertutup membuat Tenten begitu banyak menyimpan pertanyaan tentang rekan setimnya ini.

_Bagaimana bila akhrinya ku cinta kau _

_Dari kekuranganmu_

_Hingga lebihmu _

_Bagaimana bila semau benar terjadi_

_Mungkin inilah yang terindah_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang telah lama terombang – ambing dalam pikirannya tentang pria yang sudah entah sejak kapan telah mencuri hatinya itu. Ya seorang _Weapon Mistress_ telah jatuh cinta kepada Hyuuga jenius itu. Sifatnya yang dewasa dengan pembawaan kalem yang justru menambah tingkat ke-_cool_-annya itu. Ditambah lagi penampilan fisiknya tak usah diragukan lagi. Kemampuannya sebagai shinobi tak usah dipertanyakan. Dia adalah seorang jounin di usia yang sangat muda. Shikamaru saja yang berotak jenius dan lebih dulu menjadi Chunin masih kalah tingkat olehnya.

Jenius? Dia dijuluki Hyuuga jenius karena dia yang dari kalangan _Bunke_ – kelas bawah klan Hyuuga yang notabene ditekan dalam penguasaan Byakugan mampu menguasai _hakkeshou kaiten, hakke rokujyuyonshou _tanpa bantuan dan belas kasihan dari_ Souke_ Hyuuga. Bahkan kekuatannya jauh melampaui_ Heiress_ Hyuuga.

Tapi dibalik itu semua Tenten sedikit tahu tentang sisi lain di balik sifatnya yang angkuh dan introvert itu. Dia tahu Neji telah mengalami masa – masa sulit. Ayahnya harus pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya di saat dia masih kecil. Dan sejak saat itu Neji menyimpan dendam terhadap Hiashi Hyuuha _ojii-san_nya sendiri yang berasal dari _Souke_. Dia membenci semua Souke dan menyalahkan mereka semua atas kematian _otou-san_ yang sangat dia cintai.

Tapi ternyata selama ini semuanya hanya salah paham. Hizashi Hyuuga memilih mati atas kehendaknya sendiri. Dia memilih mati karena hanya dengan cara itu dia dapat bebas dari segel kutukan sebagai_ Bunke_. Segel kutukan itu juga telah dia terima dari Hiashi-Sama ketika dia masih kecil. Tapi setelah itu dia sadar bahwa tak semestinya dia membenci pamanya yang merupakan saudara kembar ayahnya itu. hubungan keduanya kini sedikit lebih dekat layaknya hubungan antara paman dan keponakan bukan majikan dan abdi.

Hanya itu yang dia ketahui tentang Neji dan dia lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaannya itu. Karena dia tidak ingin ada kecanggungan di antara mereka. Lagi pula jika melihat sikap Neji sepertinya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal sentimentil seperti itu. Selama tujuh tahun bersama Neji –sebagai teammate- dia tidak pernah melihat Neji dekat atau mendekati seorang gadis.

Hal itu membuatnya bertanya 'Apa Neji tidak pernah jatuh cinta?' Dia ingin bertanya langsung kepada Neji tapi tak punya cukup keberanian. Dia takut mendapat tatapan dingin yang mengalahkan dinginnya Puncak Everest. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin dianggap bodoh oleh pujaan hatinya karena menanyakan hal itu.

Ya. Dia tahu inilah resikonya mencintai seorang Hyuuga Neji. Hanya bisa memendam rasa. Berharap keajaiban terjadi. Berharap Neji membalas pereasaannya suatu saat nanti. Tapi tunggu! Bagaimana bisa Neji membalas perasaannya jika dia tidak pernah berterus terang. Tenten hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang ciut dihadapan Neji. Payah!

Tanpa sadar Tenten menghela nafas panjang. "Huufffffttt…."

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Neji mengagetkan Tenten –lagi-.

"Ah.. tidak apa – apa?"

"Kau banyak melamun hari ini."

'_Itu karena dirimu'_

"Ah iya ya."

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

'_Kaulah biang keroknya'_

"Tidak apa – apa." Jawab Tenten. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang. Setidaknya Neji sedikit memperhatikannya.

"Wah jam berapa ini?" Tanya Tenten setelah sadar hari semakin gelap. "Ayo sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

"Tak usah tergesa – gesa begitu." Kata Neji dengan datarnya. Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

_Begitu banyak bintang_

_Seperti pertanyaanku tentang kamu_

_Tentang kamu_

_Bagaimana bila akhrinya ku cinta kau _

_Dari kekuranganmu_

_Hingga lebihmu _

_Bagaimana bila semau benar terjadi_

_Mungkin inilah yang terindah_

Bulan tampak malu – malu di balik awan namun sinarnya tetap mampu memberi terang. Tampak bintang – bintang bertaburan di langit yang makin menambah indanya malam bulan purnama di desa Konoha.

Jalanan desa Konoha tampak sepi. Mungkin sekarang waktunya makan malam. Lampu – lampu jalan di sepanjang jalanan desa Konoha menjadi penerang bagi mereka. Neji dan Tenten sedang berjalan. Keduanya tampak lusuh karena baru saja meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka biasa berlatih. Keduanya diliputi sunyi sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hingga Tenten memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Nggg..Neji apa tidak apa – apa kau tak segera pulang malah jalan santai – santai begini?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tak usah tergesa – gesa. Kenapa?"

"Iya. Tapi apa Hiashi-sama dan Hinata tidak menunggumu untuk makan malam?"

"Hn. Hinata-sama sedang ada misi bersama timnya ke Suna untuk beberapa hari. Lalu Hiashi-sama malam ini ada pertemuan dengan para _Souke_." Jawab Neji singkat – padat dan jelas.

"Oh." Tenten membulatkan bibirnya.

Neji melirik Tenten sekilas lalu bertanya, "Memang kau ada janji makan malam?"

"Eh? Tidak ada." Jawab Tenten sekenanya. "Malam ini seperti malam – malam biasanya aku selalu makan malam sendiri kalau di apartemen. Aku kan tinggal sendiri." Lanjut Tenten dengan senyuk khasnya.

Neji tak menyahut. Seketika itu hening kembali melingkupi mereka untuk beberapa saat. Hanya bunyi jangkrik dan serangga malam lainnya mengisi suasana malam itu. Mau tak mau Tenten merasa risih juga jika harus diam – diaman seperti ini. Dia mencari topik pembicaraan yang dikira – kiranya tidak garing. Tapi tanpa diduga Tenten, Neji memulai permbicaraan.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?" Tanya Neji tanpa menatap Tenten. Pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Eh?" Tenten sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Neji yang tiba – tiba dan hmmmmm sedikit pribadi seperti itu.

"Kau tinggal sendiri apa tidak kesepian?"

"Itu….. Iya kadang aku merasa sangat sepi. Tapi kehidupanku sebagai kunoichi sedikit banyak menyita waktu dan tenaga. Melakukan misi dan latihan membuatku sedikit melupakan kalau aku tinggal sendiri. Jadi peluang merasa kesepianku sedikit berkurang. Tapi aku merasa tak sepenuhnya sendiri karena aku mempunyai tim seperti kalian. '_Terutama dirimu'_. Iya meski kadang ada saatnya aku merasa sangat kesepian ketika tidak ada misi dan hanya tinggal di apartemen sendirian." Terang Tenten panjang kali lebar. Senyumnya mengembang di bibirnya.

Seketika itu Tenten merasa buku kuduknya berdiri saat merasakan ada yang mendekati wajahnya. Hembusan nafas menggelitik telinganya. Dia Hyuuga Neji begitu dekat dengannya. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan jauh – jauh dariku." Terdengar bisikan Neji begitu lembut di telinga Tenten.

Mata Tenten membulat demi mendengar Neji berbisik seperti itu Langkahnya terhenti. Saat itu Tenten merasa dirinya tengah bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah. Sesaat setelah itu Tenten mengedip – ngedipkan mata dan menggeleng kepalanya demi mengetahui dia tak sedang bermimpi. Dan menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya memang tak sedang bermimpi. Kini Neji telah berada pada posisinya semula dan kembali berjalan. Lalu berbalik seraya berkata "Ada apa, Ten?"

Tenten mendengar pertanyaan Neji sedikit telah mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Neji..K-kau…" tapi dia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat dan memilih melangkah lalu segera menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Neji. Tenten memandang wajah Neji. Dia betul – betul bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Belum selesai Tenten dibuat heran dengan perkataan Neji barusan tiba – tiba dia merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut di telapak tangan kirinya. Refleks dia melirik ke arah tangannya. Dan betul – betul bagaikan pukulan telak Tenten merasa jantungnya copot ketika mendapati Hyuuga Neji –yang super dingin, angkuh, muka es dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sedang mengganden Kami-Sama. Mimpi apa Tenten semalam hingga harus mengalami hal yang membingungkan, bikin syok atau justru membahagiankan bak loterai seperti ini.

Tenten merasa semburat merah telah muncul dengan seenaknya di pipinya sekarang. Tapi Neji lagi – lagi tetap memandag lurus ke depan tanpa melihat Tenten yang sudah tidak karuan pikirannya itu. Keduanya tetap melangkah. Lalu …..

"Malam ini aku temani kau makan malam." Kata Neji datar. Kali ini setidaknya Neji memandang lawan bicaranya.

Pria berambut panjang itu telah membuat gadis toboi itu bingung plus heran untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi Tenten hanya memberikan senyum manis sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Lidahnya terasa sedikit keluh. Tenten benar – benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kemudian dia merasakan jari – jari tangan Neji menyisip di sela – sela jarinya lalu menggenggamnya erat seolah tak ingin Tenten lepas darinya. Tenten lalu balas menggenggam tangan Neji. Hangat. Tak dia kira Neji yang begitu dingin mempunyai tangan sehangat ini.

Tenten menutup kedua matanya lalu menghirup nafas panjang lalu melepasnya perlahan dari mulut. Merasakan angin sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Benar – benar malam yang menyejukkan. Ketika membuka mata dia mendapati Neji memandangnya. Neji sedikit tersentak dipergoki sedang memandang Tenten seperti itu. Lalu kembali memandang ke depan untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

Lalu keduanya berjalan bergandengan di bawah bulan dan bintang – bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu moment bahagia tersebut.

_The spaces between our fingers were created so that another's could fill them in_

TAMAT

* * *

maaf kalau jelek. jika berkenan silahkan di review. kritik dan saran sangat author butuhkan. thanks


End file.
